Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a method and a device that simulate a temporal change in a granular material.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, an individual element method has been widely applied to simulation of a temporal change in a granular material. Further, a simulation that employs molecular dynamics is performed with respect to fluidization of a granular material. As a related art technique, a method for calculating a behavior of a powder layer when oscillation is given to a thin powder layer through a molecular dynamics simulation has been proposed.